Robert Drake (Earth-12131)
, , ; fomerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | HistoryText = Bobby Drake discovered his mutant powers when a school bully tried to attack him and ended up encased in ice. His story was heard by Charles Xavier who sent Cyclops to recruit Bobby into the X-Men. He was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. Age of Apocalypse After Rogue and Beast disappeared during a Test Subject outbreak led by Sugar-Man, but were later detected in San Francisco and London, respectively, Iceman joined a strike team led by Cable, Wolverine, Ms. Marvel, Iceman, Angel, and Captain Britain in order to find Beast. Bobby found himself against Selene. After defeating her, Iceman was abducted similarly to the ways in which Rogue and Beast had disappeared. Later, Mr. Sinister communicated telepathically with Professor X and revealed Iceman's new identity as Death, one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, along with Pestilence (Beast), Famine (Rogue), and War (X-23). The four Horsmen headed to different locations to spread chaos, and Professor X located Death in New York City. Death's actions and Apocalypse's mutant uprising attracted the attention of Sentinels, whom he fought before being confronted by Angel. He was defeated, but fleed the scene as Apocalypse called him and the rest of the Horsemen. Apocalypse gathered his Horsemen in New York City, where they fought and were defeated by the Alliance. Apocalypse escaped, but the defeated Horsemen were brought back to the Helicarrier in order to treat them for their transformations. | Powers = Thermokinesis: Iceman is a mutant with the superhuman ability to lower his external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from his body. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around his body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. Iceman can consciously, immediately lower his body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Iceman's power to generate cold is so great, he was able to stop a massive nuclear explosion. As his body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with him is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses his entire body. Iceman has learned to control the intensity of his coldness, and he can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of his body. Cryokinesis: Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. He can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. *'Ice Shields:' Iceman can use his ability to create shields which protects him from attacks. *'Ice Slides:' Iceman can use his ability to create slides. Iceman is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. Iceman's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level. Hydrokinesis: Iceman can use surrounding moisture to augment himself, allowing him to travel within large bodies of water very quickly. He accomplishes this by breaking himself down to his base levels and reforming at the destination. He is able to convert his body to gigantic proportions as well, through absorption of a body of water or water vapor in the air. One side effect of this is he gains superhuman strength to match his superhuman size. Wherever there is any moisture, Iceman is a threat. Iceman has demonstrated the ability to be transformed into nothing more than water vapor, yet remain conscious and retain the use of his powers. His conscious control of his abilities has allowed him to exist simultaneously in two places at once. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Drake Family Category:Cryokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Horsemen of Death